


Обрести

by Abyss_298



Series: Сближение [1]
Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyss_298/pseuds/Abyss_298
Summary: Это было похоже на безумие. Подумать только: он собирался в одиночку отправиться ночью, сам не зная куда, на поиски брата, которого уже и след простыл, даже не думая, что тот может не захотеть даже выслушать его.





	Обрести

**Author's Note:**

> Ранее публиковалось на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8143586

Уже который день шёл дождь, но это совсем не радовало. Даже в помещении было прохладно и влажно, затянутое тучами небо угнетало сильнее.

Тахомару заперся в комнате и не пускал к себе никого, кроме Муцу и Хёго. Эти двое пытались утешить его, переживая, чтобы он не натворил чего глупого. Он почти постоянно молчал, прибившись к стене и обняв колени. Ему было очень плохо, но он пытался не показывать этого. 

Внутри всё горело от боли. Так больно, как никогда до этого.

К его счастью, Дайго было не до него. Отец и до этого нечасто интересовался им, а после того, как Тахомару позорно проиграл брату, и вовсе словно забыл о нём. Надежды и мечты разбились, Тахомару порезался осколками. Он снова почувствовал, что остался один. В этот раз точно.

Муцу склонилась над неподвижно сидящим на полу Тахомару, а потом осторожно опустилась на колени. Хёго присел рядом.

— Юный господин, — почти умоляюще начала Муцу, — и всё-таки, прекратите упрямиться. Съешьте хоть что-нибудь.

— Я же сказал, что не хочу, — раздражённо огрызнулся в ответ Тахомару.

Муцу с братом переглянулись.

— Если вы продолжите отказываться, мне придётся заставить вас силой, — Хёго пожал плечами, пододвинувшись ближе.

— Только попробуй хотя бы прикоснуться ко мне — я переломаю тебе пальцы, — почти прорычал он в ярости. В его опущенном в пол взгляде читались усталость и злоба. — Убирайтесь оба. Оставьте меня одного.

— Но… — Муцу запротестовала.

— Я сказал: уходите!

Переглянувшись снова, в этот раз с безмолвным беспокойством, они поднялись и послушно вышли. Тахомару проводил их взглядом, и когда дверь за ними закрылась, откинул назад голову и крепко зажмурился. Он не понимал, что с ним: видеть никого не хотелось, он постоянно срывался на терпеливых Муцу и Хёго и не мог простить себя за это. Он проклинал тот день, когда пошёл на поводу у отца и попытался убить брата. Более всего Тахомару сожалел о том, что Хяккимару не простит его.

Ливень всё не прекращался, и Тахомару уже не мог просто сидеть на месте. Рваные свинцовые тучи так низко нависали, будто вот-вот должны были упасть на землю, на чернеющем небе не загорались звёзды, всё казалось таким неправильным. Он поднял голову к небу, зажмурившись.

Дождь прекрасен тем, что позволяет скрывать слёзы. 

Тахомару чувствовал, как насквозь промокает одежда и неприятно прилипают к лицу мокрые волосы, но ему было почти всё равно. До тех пор, пока не появились взволнованные Муцу и Хёго. Порой Тахомару раздражала их чрезмерная забота.

— Юный господин, зачем вы вышли в такую погоду? Простудитесь же.

— Это не имеет значения, — Тахомару обернулся к ним. — Я найду его и попрошу прощения. Готовьте моё снаряжение.

— Уже поздно, да и этот ливень… — Муцу, сохраняя спокойное выражение, пыталась отговорить его.

— Я же сказал: мне всё равно.

— Но… — возразили брат и сестра в один голос.

— Это приказ, — коротко и решительно оборвал их Тахомару и отвернулся. — И да. Я пойду один. И не вздумайте следовать за мной или докладывать отцу.

Это было похоже на безумие. Подумать только: он собирался в одиночку отправиться ночью, сам не зная куда, на поиски брата, которого уже и след простыл, даже не думая, что тот может не захотеть даже выслушать его.

Муцу и Хёго молча повиновались. Они скрывали раздражение: вся эта затея была похожа на побег, как и всегда, так наивно и по-детски. Муцу подавляла в себе желание прямо сейчас пойти и рассказать обо всём Дайго, остановить запутавшегося в себе безумца.

Тахомару растерянно осмотрел их обоих, а потом прижался к Муцу, обняв её за плечи. Непозволительно, неправильно, искренне. Хёго приобнял их обоих. Как ни крути, Тахомару они были почти семьёй, в чём-то даже ближе его родных. Как старшие брат и сестра, которые всегда наставляли на правильный путь и поддерживали. Старые верные друзья.

— Вы уверены, что мы вам не нужны? Мы можем оправиться с вами. Глупо бродить ночью одному.

— Я справлюсь. — Тахомару поправил меч на поясе и запрыгнул на коня. Он всё ещё не был уверен в правильности своих действий, но поворачивать назад уже было поздно. — Не говорите отцу, куда я ушёл, если вдруг он заметит мою пропажу. Сделайте вид, что не видели.

Брат и сестра долго смотрели ему вслед, не замечая дождя. Они беспокоились о нём сильнее, чем прежде. Муцу и Хёго замечали, что в последнее время ему очень плохо, после поражения у Банмон он был сам не свой, и боялись, что с ним может что-то случиться.

***

 

— Отступаем! Муцу, Хёго, заберите Оку и Тахомару! — быстро скомандовал Дайго, поворачивая назад.

Тахомару почувствовал, как его легко подхватили под руки и усадили на коня. За спиной слышался страшный треск ломающихся досок и грохот обрушивающейся стены. Голова кружилась. Он попытался оглянуться и взглянуть, успел ли он скрыться, но едва не потерял сознание. Муцу с беспокойством положила ладонь ему на плечо и успокаивающе погладила. Тахомару прикрывал рану на лице рукой, было больно, кровь неприятно сползала по запястью, пачкая рукав. Всё вокруг словно было затянуто мутной пеленой, и только злорадствующий голос Дайго вторил ему в голове: «Хорошо сказано, Тахомару!»

Только сейчас он понял, что всё сделанное — напрасно. До него начало доходить, что отец использовал его, чтобы избавиться от угрозы в первую очередь для себя; слишком поздно. Ведь Хяккимару будет мстить, он имеет право обижаться! Это осознание было больнее полученного ранения: обида и горечь жгли изнутри, хотелось кричать. Но он не мог.

Боже мой! Хяккимару! Мама! Что я наделал?! Всё не должно быть так, это неправильно! Я не должен был слушать его и верить ему. Я так глуп.

Повернув голову вбок, он увидел мать, лежащую без сознания. Одежда у неё на груди была насквозь пропитана кровью. Тахомару передёрнуло. Дыхание на мгновение замерло в его груди: он знал, что она жива, но видеть её в таком состоянии было невыносимо. Ещё невыносимее было встретиться взглядом с отцом и не увидеть в его глазах ничего, кроме разочарования; будто что-то пошло не по его планам. Тахомару было больно, так больно, как ещё никогда за пятнадцать лет. Он не позволял себе заплакать прямо здесь, в горле пекло так, будто его душили. Хоть мама и почти не обращала на него внимания, она любила его, скорбя о старшем сыне. Теперь он наконец понял, в чём была причина её грусти все эти годы! Но понял слишком поздно, слишком много болезненных обид накопилось у него в душе.

Муцу помогла ему слезть с коня, держа за руку. Девушка удивлённо вскинула брови, почувствовав лёгкую дрожь. Она повела Тахомару в его комнату, поддерживая под локоть. Он брёл почти вслепую, зажимая ладонью всё ещё кровоточащую рану. Тахомару оглянулся, ища маму, он молился о том, чтобы она была жива. Большего ему не было нужно. Он проводил взглядом Хёго, нёсшего её на руках, а затем дверь за ним закрылась, и он молча последовал за Муцу, стиснув зубы.

— Осторожнее! — возмущённо шипел Тахомару, хватая Муцу за руку, когда та вытирала кровь с его лица и чуть задевала рану, и жмурился.

— Больно? — девушка обеспокоенно взглянула на него, отмечая про себя, что он терпит несмотря на то, что это, должно быть, очень больно.

— Терпимо, — процедил он сквозь зубы, а после едва не взвизгнул, когда она, приподняв его голову за подбородок и удобнее развернув его к себе, начала аккуратно промывать его рану. Он задёргался, хватая её за запястье. — Муцу, прекрати, это больно!

— А вы прекратите дёргаться, — она раздражённо взглянула на него и погладила по щеке. — Терпите. Я постараюсь осторожнее.

Тахомару запротестовал, вцепляясь ей в рукав и не давая прикасаться к себе. Муцу растерянно смотрела на него, не зная, как успокоить. Она понимала, что для Тахомару это первое серьёзное ранение и что ему действительно очень больно, что он расстроен этой ситуацией. Он прижался к ней, уложив голову ей на плечо и жмурясь, силясь сдержать слёзы. Муцу приобняла его, поглаживая по спине. Ей нередко приходилось утешать Тахомару, но таким разбитым она его никогда не видела.

— Ничего страшного, успокойтесь, — Муцу поправляла его растрепавшиеся волосы, так ласково обнимая, что ему стало спокойнее. — Я всё понимаю. Но всё-таки надо.

— Ладно, — Тахомару вздохнул, отстраняясь. — Делай всё, что нужно.

Муцу улыбнулась и, немного повернув его к себе боком, продолжила. Он шипел сквозь зубы и иногда вздрагивал, но терпел, сжимая руки в кулаки и впиваясь ногтями в ладони. Пытался отвлечься от гнетущих мыслей, и ему почти удавалось.

— Ну всё, — Муцу в последний раз поправила ему повязку на лице и улыбнулась. Она заметила, что Тахомару окончательно расстроился. — Вам бы отдохнуть.

— Я не устал. Я хочу наведать матушку, я очень переживаю, — он поднялся, поправляя складки на одежде.

— Я провожу, идёмте.

Внутри всё оборвалось, когда он увидел совсем мрачного Дайго, стоящего к нему спиной, и кажущуюся такой хрупкой Нуи, но Кату, которая в бреду металась на постели. Пятно крови проступало сквозь бинты у неё на груди. Почувствовав его присутствие, отец обернулся, и, осмотрев его с ног до головы — оценивающе, как показалось Тахомару — только сильнее нахмурился.

Тишину нарушали только хриплые стоны его матери, и с каждым мгновением всё тяжелее было находиться здесь, видеть её в таком состоянии, видеть разочарование отца. Ещё раз взглянув на них обоих, Тахомару закрыл лицо руками и вышел. Внутри всё бушевало — от боли и гнева.

***

 

Ночной лес был безмолвен: только дождь стучал по листве да раздавались раскаты грома где-то высоко. Было совсем темно, Тахомару даже подумывал оставить эту затею и вернуться. Лошадь едва плелась, утопая в грязи. Ветки иногда больно хлестали по плечам и по лицу мокрой листвой. Тахомару трясся от холода: его одежда была насквозь мокрой. Он пожалел о том, что выбрался именно в такую погоду.

Он совершенно не представлял себе, где искать Хяккимару и что сказать ему, как просить у него прощения и что говорить вообще. Тахомару не знал, сможет ли взглянуть ему в глаза.

Не выдержав терзающих его сомнений, он спустился с коня и побрёл через мокрые кусты, опустив голову. Единственное, чего он боялся — никогда больше не увидеть брата, перед которым был так виноват. Тахомару надеялся повторить то же, что делала мама — вымолить у него прощения за всё, что ему пришлось пережить. Он колебался, понимая, что если не вернётся сейчас, то дома ему лучше вообще больше не показываться, так как знал — Дайго с него шкуру спустит за столь опрометчивый побег.

Даже если я не вернусь, он найдёт меня рано или поздно. Но я не хочу возвращаться домой и снова погружаться в этот беспросветный кошмар. Я обязан найти его и всё объяснить! Если и вернусь, то только с Хяккимару. 

Наскоро привязав коня, Тахомару пошёл дальше, оглядываясь. Ему не было страшно, он был уверен, что сможет защитить себя, если придётся. Тогда он даже и не заботился о себе.

Это было глупой идеей — идти ночью в лес одному и надеяться найти его тут. Он уже далеко отсюда, разве может быть иначе?

Тахомару обнял себя, мелко дрожа — слишком холодно. Невыносимо хотелось вернуться домой, но страшно было даже представить, как отреагирует отец на то, что он ушёл, никого не предупредив.

Уже рассветало, дождь почти прекратился. Тахомару едва брёл, спотыкаясь о корни деревьев. Голова закружилась, дыхание перехватило, в глазах потемнело. Он остановился, вцепившись пальцами в ствол дерева и содрав кору.

Идти одному в такую погоду было худшим моим решением. 

Опёршись спиной о дерево, он медленно сползал вниз, уронив голову на грудь. Тахомару едва дышал, он вдруг испугался, что уже никогда не выберется отсюда. Не стоило. Не привык. Он не успел подумать больше ни о чём, силы окончательно оставили его, и он упал на землю без сознания.

***

 

— Братец, подожди! — несмотря на усталость, Дороро бежал следом за вечно куда-то спешащим Хяккимару, который даже не думал слушать его. Он изрядно устал от его постоянной болтовни, но не смог бы оставить этого ребёнка.

Ливень они пережидали в заброшенном обветшалом домике на самой окраине леса. Хяккимару до последнего не соглашался, но Дороро его и не уговаривал. Ему пришлось остаться там.

Как бы он ни отрицал, он был измотан. Из головы не выходили все события, что едва не задушили его круговоротом страшных открытий, перевернувших его мир. Всё это время он не мог спать спокойно, даже во снах они преследовали его, три тени, со всех сторон окликающие его.

Ты полурождённый демонический ребёнок!

Ты, угрожающий сейчас миру этой земли, демон для нас самих!

Хяккимару, пожалуйста, прости меня! Я не могу спасти тебя!

Хяккимару просыпался в холодном поту. Рядом всегда был Дороро, сочувствующий и утешающий. Он чувствовал его тепло рядом и успокаивался, но внутри что-то постоянно сжималось до боли, он метался между ненавистью к отцу и жалостью к матери и брату. Хяккимару оставался спокоен и безразличен внешне, но внутри всё горело.

— Не спеши так! — Дороро вприпрыжку догнал Хяккимару и схватил за руку. Ему говорили, что ему следовало бы взять пример с этого жизнерадостного ребёнка, но всё навалилось на него слишком жестоко, боль душила.

Они продирались через густые заросли, Дороро всё закрывал лицо руками, удивляясь тому, как удивительно безразлично бредёт Хяккимару, не обращая внимания на то, как неприятно хлещут ветки по щекам и плечам. В воздухе чувствовалась сырость, мокрые листья, касаясь обнажённой кожи, заставляли вздрагивать от холода. Все эти дни, пока не прекращался дождь, им пришлось прервать своё путешествие, Дороро едва остановил Хяккимару.

Вдруг Дороро остановился, изумлённо и испуганно всматриваясь меж деревьев. Хяккимару насторожился, он был готов напасть или защищаться, если опасность окажется близкой.

— Братец, там что-то есть! — закричал вдруг он. Дороро, стараясь ступать как можно тише, всё продолжал всматриваться, пытался рассмотреть. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди — было страшно.

Раздвинув ветки кустов в стороны, Дороро вначале изумился и растерялся, оборачиваясь и поглядывая на идущего вслед за ним Хяккимару. Он не верил своим глазам.

— Не может быть… — он бросился вперёд и присел рядом. — Это же…

Хяккимару, не веря происходящему, отпрянул. Та самая мерцающая белая аура. Обожгло болью: он мимолётно вспомнил события последних нескольких недель. В груди загорелась надежда.

— Хяккимару! — озадаченный голос Дороро вернул его в реальность, и он подошёл ближе. — Это твой брат!

Дороро взял за руку лежащего без сознания Тахомару, хмурясь.

— Кажется, с ним что-то случилось. Ему совсем плохо.

Хяккимару вздрогнул. С одной стороны, он не верил, что могло что-то произойти. Ему казалось, что это очередной обман его отца, и что брат притворяется, чтобы заманить его в ловушку. С другой, ему было страшно за Тахомару. Встретившись с ним всего пару раз, он уже был привязан к нему. 

— Наверное, попал под дождь, мокрый весь. У него жар.

Присев рядом, Хяккимару растерянно замер над ним. Он не знал, что делать. Он ощущал себя так неловко до этого только когда Мио была рядом. Склонившись над Тахомару, он осторожно погладил его по щеке, а потом приподнял и уложил голову брата себе на колени. Тот тяжело дышал, тело его тряслось от холода.

— Но что он делает тут один? — Дороро продолжал мысли вслух, даже не надеясь, что Хяккимару будет слушать его. Он никогда не слушал. Ещё раз взглянув на него, Дороро с сожалением понял, что сейчас с ним вообще бесполезно говорить: он слишком потрясён такой неожиданной встречей и наверняка переживает за брата.

***

 

Кто-то есть. Что им нужно? Страшно. Холодно.

Ещё не придя в сознание окончательно, Тахомару словно в тумане чувствовал чью-то горячую ладонь у себя на лбу и понимал, что голова его лежит у кого-то на коленях. Дышать было тяжело, всё тело ныло после ночи, проведённой в неудобной позе.

Если отец нашёл меня, то мне лучше не просыпаться вовсе.

Он зажмурился, пытаясь пошевелиться. Человек, сидящий рядом, испуганно отдёрнул руку.

— Он приходит в себя! — этот радостный голос, кажущийся таким знакомым и незнакомым одновременно.

Первым, что он увидел, было сплетение ветвей деревьев высоко над головой и пасмурное небо. Кажется, снова будет дождь. Кое-как приподнявшись на локтях, Тахомару настороженно обернулся и обомлел.

Тот, кого он искал и так хотел увидеть с растерянным видом сидел напротив, разведя руки в стороны. Рядом был так искренне улыбающийся Дороро.

— Хяккиммару… — едва прохрипел он, слишком несдержанно рассматривая брата и не веря, что это вообще происходит. Он сорвался ночью искать его, чтобы встретить так глупо, так случайно. Хотелось броситься ему на шею, но что-то останавливало. — Брат…

Дороро выступил вперёд с самодостаточным и грозным видом.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — резко начал он. — Что ты задумал? Чего ищешь тут?! Отвечай! — Дороро налетел на него и вцепился ему в плечи. Тахомару растерянно поглядывал то на него, то на сидящего на коленях в стороне брата.

— Я… Искал Хяккимару, — смущённый этим допросом, едва внятно проговорил он.

— Ночью? Во время дождя? Один?! — он готов был снова накинуться на окончательно озадаченного Тахомару, но вмешавшийся наконец Хяккимару остановил его, положив руку ему на плечо. Дороро успокоился и отпрянул.

— Я хотел тебя увидеть, брат. Хотел извинится. Хотел, чтобы ты простил меня, — опустив голову, наконец подобрал слова он. Он никогда не был так смущён, как сейчас. Хяккимару невидящим взглядом прожигал его насквозь, этот пустой пугающий взгляд, заинтересованный и удивлённый, заставлял сжиматься от страха, но манил к себе. — Я не располагаю на твоё прощение. Наша семья слишком перед тобой виновата. То, что сделал с тобой отец, просто возмутительно и отвратительно! Я изначально был против, я был в ярости, когда узнал, но почему-то поверил ему. Прости меня, за мою глупость и слепую привязанность. Я поверил мучителю и убийце, хоть и пожалел тебя! Прости, что я занял твоё место, ведь это ты должен быть наследником Дайго, ты должен жить там, в кругу семьи, ни в чём себе не отказывая. Не ты должен был страдать! Прости меня.

— Не виноват, — твёрдо и уверенно сказал Хяккимару спустя несколько мгновений молчания, и Тахомару обрадовался не столько его прощению, сколько вообще тому, что брат заговорил. Оба они рассматривали друг друга, не решаясь приблизиться. Наконец, Тахомару не выдержал неловкого молчания и обнял брата за плечи, крепко прижавшись к нему. Впервые он был так близко. Не верилось, что он был прощён, что весь этот кошмар закончился, что они вместе.

Ему нечасто приходилось обнимать кого-либо, вернее, его обнимали нечасто. 

Хяккимару чувствовал, что брат дрожит, чувствовал его жар. Стянув с себя рваный в нескольких местах плащ, он набросил его на плечи Тахомару и закутал в него, прижав к себе крепче. Тот не возражал, чуть уняв дрожь. Впервые он был не против стать слабым.

— Ну хватит! — вмешался вдруг Дороро, до того, сложив руки на груди, наблюдавший за ними со стороны. — Вам ещё надоест потом обниматься. Надо проводить его куда-нибудь в тепло, а то окончательно простудится.

Братья переглянулись.

— Да всё со мной в порядке! — огрызнулся Тахомару.

— Не спорь, — строго и всё так же уверенно ответил ему Хяккимару, получив в ответ злобный взгляд. Тахомару вздохнул и согласился. Он не любил подчиняться, с болью вспоминая, как одним словом мог заставить его повиноваться Дайго, прикрикнув на него. Назвать его отцом больше язык не поворачивался. 

Они вернулись туда же, где ночевали до того. Это заброшенное пыльное жилище было самым лучшим вариантом. Пусть и не очень тепло, но всё же уютнее, чем на улице. Дороро развёл огонь в очаге и деловито заставил Тахомару раздеться, чтобы высушить одежду.

— Ещё чего, — Тахомару упрямо сложил руки на груди.

— Ну и дурак!

Хяккимару равнодушно наблюдал за их спором, чуть снисходительно; так, как наблюдают взрослые за спором маленьких детей. Он не пытался переубедить брата, сам сдёрнул с него свой же плащ, а потом, угрожающе сжав губы, одним только видом заставил послушаться, нависая над сжавшимся Тахомару.

— Вредина, — проговорил он, строгий невидящий взгляд пробирал до костей. Тахомару пришлось повиноваться.

Забившись в угол и завернувшись в плащ брата, Тахомару обиженно поглядывал то на него, то на торжествующего Дороро.

В объятиях Хяккимару он чувствовал себя как никогда хорошо и спокойно. Это было то родное тепло, в котором Тахомару так отчаянно нуждался. И которое наконец обрёл. Спать легли они вместе, крепко прижавшись к друг другу, не обращая внимания на хихиканье Дороро.

Тахомару позволил брату касаться себя, и тот изучал его лицо, стараясь на ощупь запомнить каждую черту. Хяккимару поглаживал его по щеке, и это так чертовски смущало. Случайно коснувшись шрама, он нахмурился; в обычно пустых стеклянных глазах показалось сожаление. Хяккимару склонился над лежащим братом и неуверенно поцеловал в то место, где должен быть правый глаз, окончательно вгоняя в краску. Тахомару возмущённо запротестовал и отпихнул его от себя.

— Зачем? — он растерянно уставился на ещё более озадаченного Хяккимару, видя, что тот не понимает, что сделал не так. Однако вместо ответа тот просто прижал его к себе и коснулся его губ, очерчивая пальцами приоткрытый рот; Тахомару настороженно наблюдал за ним, пытаясь предположить, что он сделает дальше. Видя, что брат не сопротивляется и вообще никак не реагирует, Хяккимару прильнул к его губам, будто пробуя на вкус, нерешительно целуя; его пальцы сминали в складки плащ на спине брата. От возмущения Тахомару даже никак не отреагировал, вцепившись в его плечи; он чувствовал, что щёки и шея пылают от смущения, что он горит изнутри.

Освободившись наконец от объятий Хяккимару и задыхаясь от недовольства, Тахомару понял, что не может ничего предпринять.

— И что это только что было?!

— Не знаю, — тихо ответил ему спустя пару мгновений Хяккимару, с недоумением касаясь припухших губ. Он и сам не понял, что произошло. — Я слышал, что так можно делать с тем, кто нравится.

Дороро, с раскрытым ртом наблюдавший за ними со стороны, покатился со смеху, Тахомару не знал, куда деть себя от стыда.

— Какой же ты болван.


End file.
